List of Block Fortress: War Mission Guides/Guide for Earth III Mission 2
Fort Tetrax is the second mission of the Block Men campaign. It can be played by any race other than the blockmen. __TOC__ Mission Difficulty This level is a step up from the first level, with the NPCs utilizing much more equipment and turrets that can be challenging for melee focused races. This is also the first time the blockmen will use sniper rifles at a certain point. Map Geography The blockmen's base is much farther compared to the first level, as well as having double the amount of turrets as well as having more spawn points for a wave. The first border(close to the base) is layered with 5 machine gun turrets that are powered by 2 power nodes along a line. The player will have a difficult time getting through this border if not managed steadily. The 2nd border(much closer to the base) is distinguished by the small moat line after the patch of grass. There is a spawn tunnel to the right where enemies will spawn if a player's NPC crosses the 2nd border. There are 4 mineral nodes in this level. One nearby your base, two in the middle patch of grass, and one next to the concrete wall. Up ahead will be a thick concrete gate with 2 machine guns, 2 flame throwers, and 2 mortars are scattered over it. Past the gate lies the base with 2 more spawn points on each side of the base. Enemy Tactics The following loadouts for the enemy as follows: There are 2 waves that spawn at certain points in time. 1st Wave (triggered when you reach the moat across the middle patch of grass: -3 L.2 Blockmen: targeter, sniper rifle, backpack -5 L.1 Blockmen: machine gun, backpack 2nd Wave (triggered when enemy base is half health: -1 Scout hero at first spawn gate -6 L.1 Blockmen at first spawn gate: Backpack, machine gun -12 L.1 Blockmen at second spawn gate: backpack, machine gun -6 L.2 Blockmen at second spawn gate: backpack, helmet, flamethrower Completion as Goblocks Recommended equipment: Small shields + axes This is not going to be too difficult if you enter your hero into fight situations at the right time. Capture the first resource point and then proceed to destroy at least one machine gun turret. If the hero arrives, retreat to the mineral node to regenerate health. Kill the General and then proceed to eliminate any blockmen that was behind him. After that destroy more machine gun turrets if you can and take the second mineral node. The enemy hero should respawn again, and if he does, wait until he comes to the mineral node and attack him. As the hero approaches wait until he arrives and then eliminate him. Then push forward with the goblocks. Repeat until you reach the base. Completion as Zomblocks Recommended equipment: Tough + Carnivorous, Tough + Spikes With tough + carnivorous set-up, if your zomblocks can get to the machine gun turrets they will be hard to take down by any rapid fire equipment, but are still vulnerable to the general hero and snipers. With the tough+spikes set-up, they will be able to withstand machine gun fire unless there is a big group of machine gun blockmen. Capture the first mineral node and put healing and attack totems (generally you should be using the Health + Attack totem combo in every mission). Follow up by destroying the first turret, making sure to get into an angle where only 2 turrets can fire at you. After destroying it, keep drawing fire of the machine gun turrets to your hero while your zomblocks get into place of the turrets. After that, they will start increasing health and regenerating rapidly. Wait for the General hero to come and then start attacking him. Follow up with killing other blockmen. Capture the other mineral nodes. Do not destroy the blocks that your zomblocks are attacking, as you need them to increase health of the troops. Farm up on blockmen with your hero and use consume whenever possible. Later you should have a big group of carnivorous zomblocks with at least 200-300 HP each that could overwhelm the blockmen Completion as Blockbots Recommended equipment: Arc beam + Energy Cell II Since your blockbots have about as much health as a blockman, it will be a lot slower to complete this level while relying on your bots alone. The energy cell can alternatively be swapped out for swarm in order to gain more bots as well as more targets for the turrets to eliminate. As for the strategy involved, you will mainly be using your hero to do the pushing and battling, as your arc beam bots are likely not going to get far without dying to the machine guns. After capturing mineral nodes, add towers to place arc beam turrets on for defense as well as some bait blocks for distraction. The arc beam turrets have exceptional range as well as decent damage that can be useful for outranging the machine gun blockmen. Steadily push with your hero through the defenses, making sure to add turrets when necessary. Completion as Blockoids Recommended equipment: Laser + Psychic With this set up you can outrange the majority of turrets and enemies in this level, with the main concern being the General hero, the mortars, and the snipers in the waves of blockmen reinforcements. This level is easiest completed by blockoids because of the range on the L.1 unit if it has laser + psychic, outranging other races in terms of L.1 units. Basically to do this, you have to destroy turrets one by one and keep advancing. Since your units will have high range in the beginning phase of the battle, you can use your hero to act as a shield for your minions while they eliminate any blockmen or turret. You can also use the powerful L.1 turrets such as the laser turrets to snipe enemies from far away.